1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of producing an electron emitting device using a carbon fiber, an electron source and an image forming apparatus, and an ink for producing a carbon fiber.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, carbon fibers of a nano size such as a carbon nano tube have attracted the attention. As the method of producing the carbon fibers, various means are known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 5-287616 and 3-260119, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,483).
Furthermore, a large number of attempts have been made for using a nano size carbon fiber such as a carbon nano tube to an field emission type electron-emitting device (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,422 and U.S. Published Application No. 2002/9637).